Even Though I Fall
by staryskylines221
Summary: After coming back from the past Kagome comes home to an empty shrine, her family no where in sight. Deciding to leave her past behind she moves by herself and starts at a new school where she is determined to be alone and away from the things of her past. What will happen when two boys she doesn't seem to mind and the supernatural enter her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed heavily as she slipped her ear buds in, blasting music to keep the noise from people on the train out of her ears. She couldn't really grasp the idea that it had been two years since the end of her travels in the Feudal Era and two years since her mother had taken her little brother, Souta, and abandoned her. The miko had come home to find only a note that stated that her mother couldn't take what Kagome was doing anymore and left for America. Leaving the shrine to her to do whatever she wished with. Grandpa Higurashi had died one day while Kagome was on her travels and from what she could gather that had caused her mother to snap.

Kagome could remember feeling for the first time absolute hate towards the woman she loved so much, towards the mother she had looked up to. It wasn't something she would wish on anyone, not even her worst enemy. In the end Kagome had decided on keeping the shrine but moved into an apartment near her new school, Magami Academy. It had taken her all of a week to find a decent place and now she was all settled in and on her way to her first day of class as the new transfer student.

The train came to a slow lurch and Kagome stepped off and walked the two blocks to her school. Her school building looked old but it was defiantly bigger than her previous school. Not wanting to waste anymore time she made her way to the schools administrative office to pick up her class schedule and books. Once that was done she was shown the way to her class by what looked to be an apathetic man who was supposed to be a teacher. As soon as she came in close contact with the man who was oddly enough holding a large carrot, she sensed something really off about him but kept her mouth shut anyway. He obviously had been working at the school for a while and either he was human or not really didn't matter to her.

Kagome came to a stop right behind the male teacher and bowed her thanks when he nodded towards her classroom before leaving. Knocking on the door she waited to be let in.

"Come in." A female voice chimed and the miko opened the door and took a step inside. "New student?" Her teacher asked and she nodded her head. The teacher grinned at her cheekily before turning to face the front of the class, her long blonde hair swishing as she did so.

"Listen up, we got another transfer student!" Her teacher shouted and instantly the whole went silent before turning to look at her. "I'm Maria Alucard. Ms. Maria or Ms. Alucard is fine. Introduce yourself."

"Kagome Higurashi." Was all she said before bowing stiffly.

"Well aren't you the stoic type. Go on and take a seat beside Tatsuma." Kagome glanced over to where her teacher pointed and locked eyes with wide child like midnight blue orbs. She quickly noted the gloves he wore and how his aura shined a bright silver color, a sign of inner strength and loyalty. Sitting down beside him Kagome pulled out a notebook and began drawing discretely. It was the only thing besides running that distracted her from the ache in her heart. Most of the time she drew memories of her time in the Feudal Era and once in a while she would draw pictures of her family together, whole, and smiling brightly at each other.

"Hello." A soothing male voice pulled her away from her sweet distraction. Turning to the boy beside her she raised and eyebrow at him.

"Hi."

"I'm Tatsuma Hiyuu, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her and Kagome stared at it for a while before slipping her distinctly smaller one in his.

"Kagome." The boy with midnight blue hair smiled sweetly at her before nodding his head and falling asleep with his hood up. Kagome almost giggled at how fast he was able to fall asleep.

Soon it was lunch time and Kagome grabbed her bag before heading outside and taking a seat under the shade of a large tree. Opening her bento she ate slowly, not really having an appetite since her mother left.

"Oi! This is our spot!" Hearing a gruff voice shouting at her Kagome quickly sent a glare towards the loud mouth male. He was in her class, she noticed before looking him over. Spiky medium length light brown hair and sharp hazel eyes, he was tall and carried the air of a man who hated the world but at the same time didn't care about anything. In his had was a wooden sword in a dark purple covering.

"Hnn." She moved over, making space for the loud mouth and the boy she now knew as Tatsuma to sit.

"Don't just move over! Leave!" He shouted and the sound of his voice was slowly grating on the miko's nerves.

"No. I made space, use it or leave." She growled out before returning to her meal.

"Mmm, what's your name?" He asked with a wide grin on his face, his hazel eyes glinting with amusement.

"Kagome."

"Kyouichi Horaiji. Nice meeting yah." Kagome narrowed her eyes but smirked at him anyway. His aura was a steady sliver but with a ring of deep blue around it. Sadness, he was sad, just like her. She didn't even bat an eyelash when both boys flopped to the ground. Tatsuma, she noticed, was holding a carton of strawberry milk, her favorite. Eying his drink she flinched when she heard Kyouichi chuckle.

"Looks like we have another person with a strawberry obsession." Kagome felt heat rise into her cheeks before she turned when she felt the aura of another approach her group. Narrowing her eyes she glanced around her before a big guy with a pony tail carrying a silver delivery tray.

"Yo, here's your ramen Kyouichi. Who is this pretty lady?" The rather round man winked at her causing Kagome to scoff before returning to her food. "Oh, an ice queen. Well anyway I gotta run." The miko listened vaguely as the two boys she was eating with said their goodbyes. Once again she turned her attention to the delinquent pair, eye Tatsuma's milk more than anything.

"So are you mixed or something?" Kyouichi asked her and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"I think he means because your eyes are really cool shade of blue. I've never seen that color before." Tatsuma stepped in for his friend. The miko found it entertaining that the duo seemed to know each other so well that one would step in for the other.

"No. I am not mixed. My father had blue eyes, not quite like mine though. I'm the only one in my family with this color." Focusing her attention on the sky, gazing at the clouds like she had once done with her pack back in time, she felt someone pat her head. Tatsuma was standing over her, offering her a carton of strawberry milk, with a small smile on his face.

"No worries, your with us now." Glancing at the milk before taking the offered piece of joy she nodded her head before taking a sip, humming in joy as the taste spread over her tongue.

There was a rustling and following by a loud shout of the names of the boys who were with her, a demand to fight. Kagome felt the auras of several people approach the school as she stood up and made her way over to the noise. Kagome bristled as she watched several idiotic guys scare a group of girls.

"Silence, you have proven to be a nuisance. Leave." The tone in her voice would have made Sesshomaru proud. Commanding with no room for excuses or question.

"Oh, look at Kagome being all bad ass." Kyouichi chuckled as he walked passed her, his wooden sword perched across his shoulders. Kagome glanced back at him, sipping her milk with a blank experssion.

"Kagome you may want to stay back." Tatsuma stood next to her with a worried glance.

"Why?" Her one word answer seemed to agitate the idiots that she had demanded leave not even a few minutes ago as the began shouting and hollering once more. Not being able to dampen her temper any longer, Kagome handed Tatsuma her milk to hold before rushing up to the one with tons of ink on his face and round house kicking him, her foot connecting with his face, knocking him to the ground. She back flipped as another one rushed at her with a baseball bat, using the tip of the bat as leverage to lift herself further off the ground.

"Stay still you slut!" One shouted but was quickly shut up when Kyouichi's fist connected with his face.

"Don't talk about my friend that way, you damn retard." Soon the fight was in full force and plenty of the students had managed to find their way outside to watch. Side stepping a swing to her head she elbowed the offender in the face before gripping his neck and slamming her knee into his nose. Glancing around she saw that her two new friends had finished off their own pursuers.

"Damn, you can throw down. Nice job!" Kyouichi smirked. She just returned it full forced before going back to finish her milk.

"Kyouichi, you shouldn't fight!" A feminine voiced called out and she smirked when she heard Kyouichi curse.

It seemed she may have found somewhere to start new. Glancing around to the two boys she was with she smiled softly. Yes, she could start over here.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

_Hello everyone! I love Tokyo Majin and to be honest I don't know why there are not more crossover's with Inuyasha and Tokyo Majin. They are both amazing shows._

_Well I hope you like this chapter. It's a test run and if I get enough comments or reads on this then I will for sure continue. _

_Until next time_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome smirked as her new friend was currently enduring a rebuke session by a small girl with long black hair and deep coal blue eyes that shined a dark blue. She couldn't help but find it funny how absolutely perfect the female was for the role of student council president. The girl basically exuded being the perfect student. Kagome honestly thought she could have been a billboard sign for hard working highschoolers everywhere. She even had the aggravating lectures down to an art. The miko wasn't even the one getting reprimanded and already she was feeling her nerves being grated on. She marveled at Kyouichi's self control. She would have blown a gasket.

"Shut the hell up will you, princess!" Never mind. Kagome giggled quietly at the delinquent's angered shouts, which did not go unnoticed by Tatsuma who smiled secretly at her.

"Kyouichi you really shouldn't get into fights, especially not at school.." Kagome had been watching the spiel go on for nearly twenty minutes now and her patience was running short. So before her composure could snap she swiftly grabbed Tatsuma's and Kyouichi's hands as she made her way away from school and the girl who was already on her 'need to avoid' list.

"Where are you going?" A feminine screech had the miko's head snapping back and her eyes narrowing. The girl stood there, a tomboy looking girl with a bow next to her and a dark haired boy with dark skin coating rippling muscles behind her, looking as if someone had stolen her puppy.

"Would you cease your annoying bleating? Your bellowing is hurting my ears." With her opinion spoken aloud she gripped the boys hands tighter before leaving the school grounds altogether.

She was just wandering around, when she felt a gentle tug on her hand, a demand for attention. Glowing blue eyes connected with sharp hazel as the once time traveler caste her attention on to the brown haired teen. "Where are yah even takin' us?" Even if his words were gruff, maybe a weaker person would even think them harsh, the amused look in his angled eyes softened his face, giving him away to what he was truly feeling.

"Don't know. She was...annoying." Feeling oddly ashamed of herself she glanced downward releasing their hands as she did so. Ever since the Feudal Era, no, ever since Inuyasha her self esteem had plummeted. Instead of believing in herself, a lot of the time she questioned her worth, even more so when her mother abandoned her. There was no way she could ever doubt the mark it left on her soul, the impression it left on her life. It was not something someone walked away from fully healed. The pain would always be with her, even if it did turn into a shallow reminder of what happened.

"Oi, it ain't a big deal. I'm hungry though..." As he spoke his large hand casually rested upon her head as he thought as though it was natural to them. The miko smiled warmly to herself even though she was scared, scared that these people would leave her, she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth they omitted. One was rough and a little gruff, a bit like Inuyasha, but he was also kind and wasn't afraid of what others thought of him unlike the hanyou. The other boy was gentle and reminded Kagome somewhat of a cat, sort of like Kirara who in the past had always looked after her.

"Oden." She stated simply, giggling when both boys chuckled at her one word demand.

"Oden it is!" Tatsuma grinned, his eyes sparkling as he did so, reaching for her hand and grasping it gentle.

As they walked along the streets Kagome smiled at the differences and similarities her friends shared. Tatsuma was obviously gentle with her, holding her hand and walking slightly in front of her to part the crowds so it would be easier for her to walk. Even though he was gentle it was plain as day, at least to her, that he was well trained in the way of martial arts. His stance said it all, so did his aura. He was loyal to those he cared for, she knew that by his instant reaction in fighting along side herself and Kyouichi.

Kyouichi on the other hand was a bit coarse as well as foul mouthed but like Tatsuma he handled her with care. While Tatsuma held her hand, parting crowds for as he did so, the hazel eyed boy walked closest to the road, protecting her in a more subtle way. Like Tatsuma, Kyouichi was loyal and fierce about it, which he had already proven by defending her name during the fight at school. Kagome also suspected he was a little bit of a sadist but well...she had been wrong before. Unlike the other boy, Kyouichi had very minimal training but was proving to have great potential and she didn't doubt he would become a great swordsman.

Both boys were opposites of each other but shared certain attributes that led them to being friends. It was rather cute in her sentiment. To her they seemed more like close brothers than friends.

Soon they stopped in front of an old run down looking ramen shop which had Kagome narrowing her eyes in speculation. It looked filthy. She knew she shouldn't judge but...yeah. It was dirty looking.

"Don't look like that, Kags. This place has some good grub." She looked at her sword bearing friend with a straight face although her eyes showed the truth. She was highly amused. Sighing, she gave her consent, nodding her head and allowing them to lead her inside to a booth.

Her blue eyes took in the worn down look of the inside of the small ramen shop. She was pleasantly surprised to see that the small venue had a nice amount of customers whom, she noticed, all looked satisfied as they ate their food.

"Miss, what will you have?" Hearing someone trying to get her attention she looked to the older man who she had seen earlier today at school. He was very round and dressed in a very bright colored shirt marked with large flowers.

"Oden and green tea, please."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Be right back with your orders." Kagome watched silently as the large round man walked away from the table she shared with her friends. Who, by the way, were looking absolutely smug.

"Bastards." She mumbled under her breath which sent them into a laughing fit.

"So where to do live, Kags? Will walk you home after we finish eating." Tatsuma asked, a sweet smile gracing his face.

Kagome really didn't want to get into the fact that she lived alone, with them. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, in fact she did, quite a lot actually. She just didn't want the pitting glances or the whispered guesses as to where her family was. Although she really doubted they would do anything like that but she had been through it before and she really didn't want to live through it again.

"I...live in an apartment on Ringo street." Slowly she spoke, nervous as to their reaction. Where she resided was a well known housing area for college students or highschoolers who would have been traveling a great distance to school and had to move. It was a nice area, cheap but well looked after. It had surprised her really when she saw it. It was a decent size place for one person with a small bedroom, kitchen including living room and bathroom.

"You live alone don't 'cha?" Kyouichi wasn't giving her the sympathetic look she was so use to, instead she saw understanding in his hazel orbs and she finally understood that even though it felt like she knew them forever that wasn't the case. Kagome felt her instincts kick in, begging for her to form a shell of protection around herself. The growing need to withdraw away from everyone and everything in order to protect herself.

"Don't ya go doing that! We ain't going to hurt you!" Surprised by Kyouichi's shouting declaration Kagome felt her eyes widen. Glancing at the brown haired boy she took him in. His teeth were clenched together, eyes hardened and lips set into a firm line.

"He's right you know. Hiding away from the world may make it easier now but it will only cause you suffering later." Tatsuma patted her hair softly and before she could reply their food showed up. The miko watched as the boys across from her began to devour their food, giggling when they had to spit the broth and noddles out because it was too hot. Tentatively she took a small bite into her oden, humming when the broth touched her tongue. It was delicious.

"Told 'ya." The sword bearer chuckled and although she really wanted to stick her tongue out at him she didn't in order to continue eating her Kami given oden. Instead she let the smug bastards watch her, eyes filled with mirth, as she continued to devour her food.

It was an hour later that they finished eating and paying for their food, the boys paying for her against her wishes. "Would yah pipe down and let us pay so we can get the hell out of here!" Kyouichi had shouted at her to which she huffed at but had relented in the end.

Now they were standing in front of her apartment, the boys hovering behind her as she dug around her bag for her key. "This ain't safe and yah know it. Next time keep your key somewhere easier to get to." The samurai scolded her.

"He's right Kagome. It's not safe. You could get hurt this way." Tatsuma continued for his friend. By the time she found her key Kagome was feeling like a puppy who had gotten nipped at by it's mother for doing something stupid. Her cheeks were flushed and puffed out as she stepped inside of her home, making sure her new friends followed her inside.

"...Humph." She pouted as she threw herself onto her sofa, her body rising into the air as her companions flopped down next to her. She felt a poke on her cheek and instantly she knew it was Tatsuma.

"Don't pout."

"Hnn."

"Please." He whined as his eyes went a tad bigger pulling at her heartstrings.

"Fine."

"Good girl." He grinned at her, his eyes shinning as he patted her hair.

"Nice place." Kyouichi huffed out as he crossed his legs onto her coffee table.

True it was a small apartment, but she had done her damn best making sure it looked nice. In her living room was a deep chocolate brown furniture set that complimented the dark ocean blue walls. A nice sized entertainment center she had brought from the shrine sat directly in front of the large wrap around sofa. Her kitchen was small as it was divided in half so she could have a small dinning room area, which held a small round table and four aged cream colored chairs. Her kitchen had been painted a softer blue, robin's egg the paint can said, and she had purposefully bought dishes that were cream with sakura flowers painted on them. Her bedroom wasn't the pink it was at the shrine instead it was a deep green that reminded her of the forest surronding the well.

"Thanks and I'd like to keep it that way. But you know, go ahead and make yourself at home. Put your nasty feet on my nice coffee table." Tatsuma snickered beside her as she spoke more than she had in months to relay a sarcastic comment to her spiky haired friend.

"Tch! Like you give a damn." He gloated and she could have cursed.

He was right. She actually really didn't care.

"Hnn."

"Told ya."

"Childish." She cast her eyes on him a small smirk adorning her face.

"Whatever." He grinned at her.

"You two." Tatsuma chuckled. "It's weird...how we get along so well so soon." His face became serious, losing the child like energy he usually protrayed.

It was weird how she felt like she had known them forever. She had grown to truly distrust others after the happenings of the Feudal Era. Even more when she came home for good to discover her mother had vanished. Yet it was nearly effortless placing her trust in these two.

"Probably 'cause we got so much in common." Kyouichi offered. His experssion was stiff and his body tense. Kagome carefully gripped his shirt as she tugged him closer to her than proceeded to do the same to Tatsuma.

"Someone once told me something wise. He said that everyone falls and continues to do so throughout life, it's just how life works, but the strong willed ones fall but get back up." She sighed as she leaned her head against the back of the sofa. "We've fallen, I've fallen, and right now I'm in the process of standing again."

"Sum's it up pretty much." Kyouichi's gruff voice whispered hesitantly.

"I agree." Tatsuma's gentle voice echoed throughout her house.

"Don't worry, were together now."

She was starting over now.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy this one._

_Remember that I own nothing although it saddens me to admit that. _

_Review and tell me what your thoughts were._

_Until next time._


End file.
